<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family Business by chai_lattes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758294">The Family Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes'>chai_lattes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 15 (The casgirl era) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant Through 15x19, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, TW for homophobic language and past child abuse, basically this is what My supernatural finale would be, the "what if they addressed the child abuse they suffered and how it's impacted them" fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all over. It's been weeks since Chuck's defeat and Cas' return from the Empty. There are no threats on the horizon, no apocalypses to stop, but there's something that keeps the Winchesters from being happy. Something that's maybe always been there.<br/>On their way back from a hunt, they find John Winchester, back from the dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Claire Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 15 (The casgirl era) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Family Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I wrote this script a while ago, and it's been circulating tumblr (and tiktok? people keep telling me they found the script through tiktok). I wasn't expecting anyone besides my friends to read it, but I guess it's about time that I finally put it on ao3, too. a few notes:<br/>1. please bear with the formatting! i tried to use a work skin but it didn't work so I did the best I could manually!<br/>2. take heed of the trigger warnings! this work addresses the legacy of john's abusive parenting. and while i promise i'm not a gratuitous violence/torture porn kind of person, it is heavy subject matter.<br/>3. i recommend listening along to the music cues! i have all the songs i used plus some other ones that i listened to while writing in <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3uBzv5wYJUotBh3A78EWqB">this playlist.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE ROAD SO FAR:</p><p>
  <em>Recap set to the cover of “Carry on my Wayward Son” from the musical episode, it shows most of the major moments of the show: DEAN showing up to SAM’S apartment in the pilot, CAS meeting DEAN for the first time, JACK’S birth, CHUCK’S fate, DEAN saving CAS from the EMPTY, etc.</em>
</p><p>NOW:</p><p>INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>SAM sits in the passenger seat. After a moment, DEAN slides into the driver's seat, grinning and covered in blood.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I'm telling you dude. Two werewolves. One bullet. That was <em> awesome </em>.</p><p>
  <em>He starts the car, "Young Man in America" by Anaïs Mitchell plays quietly as they pull away from the Werewolf House.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. Right.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Oh you don't believe me?</p><p>SAM</p><p>No Dean it's just-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What?</p><p>SAM</p><p>You've gotta stop avoiding him, man.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Who?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Don't give me that. You know who.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I'm not avoiding him, okay?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Come on, Dean. It's been weeks since the whole Empty thing, and you've barely been home for more than a day!</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas is a big boy, he doesn't need me to babysit him. I'm just...doing my own thing.</p><p>SAM</p><p>It's not babysitting, man. Cas needs you, Jack needs you. And we're out here doing what? Hunting werewolves that Jody had covered anyways?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well, news flash Sammy: the monsters don't stop just because we save the world. Never have.</p><p>SAM</p><p>That's not what I'm talking about-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Really? Cuz the last time I checked, <em> we </em>still have a job to do.</p><p>
  <em>SAM looks like he wants to press the issue, but thinks better of it. They continue to drive in silence for a while, before the Impala whips past a sign reading "WELCOME TO LAWRENCE, KANSAS".</em>
</p><p>SAM <em>(looking out the window)</em></p><p>Hate driving through this place.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well. Fastest way home.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Are you gonna stick around this time?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Can't promise that. If a case comes up-</p><p>SAM</p><p>Dean, stop.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No I'm serious, if there's a case-</p><p>SAM</p><p>No, Dean, <span class="u">stop! </span></p><p>
  <em>SAM points at something up the road, and DEAN notices it for the first time. He slams on the brakes just in time as the Impala screeches to a halt in front of a MAN, silhouetted in the headlights, but the boys recognize him instantly, shock on both their faces.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dad?</p><p>
  <em>The camera cuts to the MAN in the headlights, it's JOHN WINCHESTER, looking exactly how he did the day he died. He squints into the headlights. When he recognizes the boys in the front seat, his face splits into a grin and the music from the radio swells.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ANAIS MITCHELL (V.O) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh shepherd, father shepherd, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Father shepherd us, ooh. </em>
</p><p>TITLE CARD: SUPERNATURAL (SIMPLE BLUE LETTERS ON A BLACK SCREEN, A CALLBACK TO THE SEASON 1 TITLE CARD)</p><p>BLACK OUT.</p><p>INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>The Winchesters are continuing down some nondescript, midwestern highway, DEAN is still driving but JOHN sits shotgun and SAM is in the backseat. It's almost a familiar scene from their childhoods, but now SAM is far too big for the backseat and his legs are pulled up awkwardly, and DEAN clutches the wheel, keeping his eyes trained on the road like he's taking his driver's license test.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>So, what's the last thing you remember?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>The accident. The hospital. Azazel. Then nothing but a white hallway. And you're telling me that was all-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Over ten years ago? Yeah.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Well. I gotta say, boys. Surprised to see you're still alive after all these years.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well. It's been rough.</p><p>SAM</p><p>So, dad. You don't remember <em> anything </em> after you died? Or who pulled you out?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Pulled me out?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dad was in heaven, remember?</p><p>
  <em>SAM freezes, realizing his mistake.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Right. Of course.</p><p><em>A beat of awkward silence</em>.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>But no. I don't. But whatever it was, probably figured you boys needed my help.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. Probably.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It's happened before. With...with Mom.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN whips around to face DEAN, his entire body language changing.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p><em> Mary </em> ...Your mother is she- is she <em> alive? </em> Is she here?</p><p>
  <em>Silence. DEAN keeps his eyes trained on the road, but grips the steering wheel even tighter. SAM looks between the two of them.</em>
</p><p>JOHN <em>(shouting)</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> Answer me boy. </span>
</p><p>DEAN <em>(quietly)</em></p><p>No.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>What was that?</p><p>
  <em>A pause.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No, sir.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN opens his mouth to say something, but before he can SAM interrupts.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>It was an accident, dad. She was with us for a few years, hunted with us, saved our asses, but. Last year...on a job.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>What happened.</p><p>
  <em>Another pause. Neither of the boys wants to say.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Dean-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hunt gone wrong. We thought we had the thing but...</p><p>JOHN</p><p>And where were you? What have I <em> taught </em>you about family, boy?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I know, sir. I- I was with Sam.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So you left her alone?</p><p>SAM</p><p>She wasn't<em>- </em></p><p>DEAN</p><p>I did. It was my mistake. I'm sorry.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN punches the dashboard, and DEAN flinches. In the backseat, SAM looks determinedly out the window.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Where the hell are we headed, anyways.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Home. The bunker. It's uh. A long story.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Why don't you get me caught up.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT - THE ENTRYWAY OF THE BUNKER</p><p>
  <em>JACK is sitting at the War Room table, bent over an SAT Prep book and a bag of chips. He looks up when he hears the door open and sees SAM and DEAN enter, followed by JOHN. All three of them look tense.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>You're back!</p><p>
  <em>DEAN visibly relaxes, unable to stop himself from returning JACK's smile. He makes his way down the stairs and claps JACK on the shoulder. JOHN watches this interaction, curiously.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Just a couple of werewolves. Cas still making you study for that stupid test?</p><p>JACK</p><p>It's the SAT. And I have to, Dean. Sam says that college is awesome.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>He would say that. Where's Cas?</p><p>JACK</p><p>Sleeping, I think...He sleeps a lot now. Did you notice?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well. He's got what, a million years of never sleeping to catch up on?</p><p>
  <em>SAM clears his throat from the foot of the stairs. JACK looks up and seems to notice JOHN for the first time. SAM manages a nervous wave and a tight smile. JOHN being in their home is setting them both on edge.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So. You're Satan's kid.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Uh, Jack, this is...this is our dad. We told him a bit about you. Dad, Jack. He's-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>He's family.</p><p>JACK</p><p>You're- are you Mary's husband?</p><p>
  <em>JOHN tenses, and DEAN steps between the two of them.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Alright, it's almost 3. Jack how bout you head to bed. I think you've studied enough.</p><p>JACK</p><p>But I'm not tired!</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You will be tomorrow morning. Bed.</p><p>
  <em>JACK sighs but shuts the book and gets up to leave.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Night Dean, night Sam. Uh, goodnight Mr. Winchester.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Night Jack.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. Night kid. And don’t leave food out!</p><p>
  <em>JACK grabs the bag of chips and disappears down the hallway. SAM, DEAN, and JOHN are quiet for a moment, watching him leave.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Nice kid.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. Nothing like his dad.</p><p>
  <em>He and JOHN stare at each other for a tense beat, before DEAN interrupts.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Right, well. I don't know about you, but I'm beat. How 'bout we give dad the grand tour and worry about the whole resurrection thing tomorrow?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Fine.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Fine.</p><p>INT. - THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF THE BEDROOMS</p><p>
  <em>SAM and JOHN walk down the hallway, with DEAN trailing slightly behind. Some of the tension from earlier seems to have fallen away, and they chat amicably.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I don't know what's the bigger surprise - that you live somewhere with a <em> dungeon </em> or that Dean actually cooks for you guys.</p><p>SAM</p><p>You know, he’s actually gotten pretty good at it. Remember the time he tried to make me mac and cheese with marshmallows-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah yeah. Hey, it’s a useful skill. And my burgers are <em> epic </em>.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Yeah? You wear a frilly apron, too? Sing show tunes while you do it? You’re getting soft, Dean.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN forces a laugh. SAM doesn’t.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Right. Anyways, uh. There’s some empty bedrooms up here. We can grab a pillow or whatever for you if - if you’re gonna stay.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>And why wouldn’t I be staying? This is the first time I’ve seen you boys in 10 years, you think I’d really be in a rush to leave?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Right. Of course. Of course not. </p><p>
  <em>DEAN stops walking.</em>
</p><p>SAM<em> (cot’d)</em></p><p>Dean?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, uh. You guys go ahead. I just gotta check on something. See you tomorrow.</p><p>
  <em>SAM shoots him a frustrated look, like he can’t believe DEAN left him to deal with JOHN. JOHN, for his part, just looks suspicious.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Fine. C’mon dad, I think there’s a room free down this way...</p><p>
  <em>DEAN waits for them to round a corner, then he doubles back down the hallway until he reaches a closed door. He holds up a hand to knock, but decides against it, instead he pushes it open. </em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. CAS’ BEDROOM - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>The room inside is dark, but the light from the hallway reveals a trenchcoat thrown over the back of a chair. DEAN gazes across the room before turning to leave.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up-</p><p>
  <em>A FIGURE sits up in bed, it’s CAS, looking disheveled and tired, wearing a band t-shirt that was definitely stolen from one of the brothers. He’s not surprised to see DEAN, this is something they do now, but not something they talk about.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>It’s alright, Dean. How did the hunt go?</p><p>
  <em>DEAN slips into the room and shuts the door behind him. He stands awkwardly for a minute, not sure where he should go, before crossing the room to lean against CAS’ desk.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>The usual. Killed the werewolves, saved the hikers, skipped town before the cops could ask us anything.</p><p>CAS</p><p>That was it?</p><p>
  <em>DEAN hesitates, looking at the door, before moving to sit at the edge of CAS’ bed. CAS doesn’t have to know about JOHN, not just yet.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>That was it.</p><p>CAS</p><p>It’s nice not having to save the world anymore.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. For now at least.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Don’t start this again, Cas. It’s been, what, three weeks? Okay, we don’t <em> know </em> if it’s really safe out there yet. How do we know there won’t be some new threat that comes to ruin our lives again? </p><p>CAS</p><p>That’s still your problem, Dean. You lack faith.</p><p>
  <em>CAS smiles at DEAN, a little sadly, and DEAN looks at him in surprise before breaking eye contact and looking back down at his hands.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well. I remember you also saying that “good things do happen”, but all we got was ten years of shit.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Well. It hasn’t all been bad.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>How many apocalypses have we had to deal with, again?</p><p>CAS</p><p>But we’ve always won. We’ve always found a way. Did you never think that maybe one day you could really do it? That you’d finally be free?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I used to.</p><p>
  <em>They’re quiet for a minute, CAS stifles a yawn.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I- uh. Sorry for waking you.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN gets up to leave, and CAS sinks back down into bed.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Stay.</p><p>
  <em>CAS reaches out, but DEAN freezes, and CAS drops his hand.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas, Cas. It’s fine, man. I’m just-</p><p>CAS</p><p>You’re not ready.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look. It’s just...it’s been a long night. I woke you up. I think we should both just, uh. Get some sleep.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Alright. Goodnight, Dean.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN gets up and walks to the door. </em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Night, angel.</p><p>
  <em>No response. DEAN looks back at CAS. He’s already asleep.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. - THE BUNKER KITCHEN, MORNING</p><p>
  <em>TEAM FREE WILL is sitting around the kitchen table. It’s a common scene - SAM is hunched over his laptop eating something healthy looking, DEAN and JACK sit side by side, a box of sugar cereal between them, CAS sitting across from them studying the back of the cereal box. SAM laughs at something on his phone.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>So...how’s Eileen?</p><p>SAM</p><p>What? Shut up.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dude. You’re giggling like a seventh grader. We all know it's her.</p><p>
  <em>SAM sighs.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>She’s, uh. She’s good. Just wrapped up a hunt out in Michigan. Some witch cursed all the women in town to cheat on their husbands.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Awesome.</p><p>SAM</p><p>And then kill them.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Less awesome.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. She wants to stop by tomorrow, she’s close by. It’s been a while since I’ve - we’ve seen her.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You ever gonna ask her to move in?</p><p>SAM</p><p>What?</p><p>JACK</p><p>You should! Then we could all live together!</p><p>SAM</p><p>Look, not everyone appreciates living in a...a <em> man cave </em>-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey, this is an <em> awesome </em> man cave. And chicks have lived here too-</p><p>JACK</p><p>What’s a man cave?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean won’t tell me. Ask Claire.</p><p>SAM</p><p>And I just. I don’t know. I don’t know if we’re like, ready for that yet.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Bullshit. I know you’ve been writing “Mr. Leahy” in your diary with little hearts around it.</p><p>SAM</p><p>So I’m taking her last name?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, you’re a feminist like that.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Wow. But, uh. Anyways. Eileen wants to come by tomorrow, but I still haven’t told her about the whole...you know.</p><p>
  <em>CAS looks up from the cereal box word search and looks sharply at DEAN.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>I thought you said the hunt went fine.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>The hunt was fine, there was just. Uh, something that came up after. I was gonna tell you this morning-</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean...</p><p>JOHN <em>(unseen)</em></p><p>Well. Ain’t this domestic.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN stands in the doorway, the relaxed dynamic of moments earlier disappears. SAM and DEAN instinctively sit up straighter, JACK looks between them and JOHN, and quickly copies the brothers’ posture. CAS just stares, horrified, at JOHN. Like he recognizes him.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Good morning, Dad.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Morning, dad.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN makes his way to the coffee machine on the counter, searches for a mug, and pours himself a cup of coffee, CAS staring at him the entire time. They’re all silent while JOHN drinks his coffee. He sets the empty mug down on the counter and looks over at CAS.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>And you are?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean. Is that-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s really him. Did all the tests.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Uh, dad. This is Castiel. Cas, this is-</p><p>CAS</p><p>John Winchester. I am aware.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Wait, you know Dad?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Yes. I have watched much of Dean’s life. As preparation for raising him from the pit.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN looks uncomfortable.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dude could you make it sound any less creepy?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Castiel, huh? I assume that makes you the angel. I gotta say. You’re not what I expected.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Yes. Well. Former angel. I have recently given up my grace so I’m not as powerful as I once was-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You know, I really thought you were gonna be a chick.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>
  <span class="u">What</span>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Well, sounds kinda like a girl’s name. Dean didn’t you have that old girlfriend? Cass,</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cassie.</p><p>
  <em>SAM laughs, effectively breaking some of the tension. JACK joins in but clearly doesn’t understand the joke, and CAS squints curiously at DEAN, who looks like he wants to strangle SAM.</em>
</p><p>DEAN <em>(cot’d)</em></p><p>It’s <span class="u">not</span> funny Sam.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Sorry, sorry. It’s just...you gotta admit it’s a little funny.</p><p>CAS</p><p>I understand the confusion. Technically angels do not have the same concept as gender as you humans do. However, before Jimmy Novak I did use a female vessel.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN spits out some of his coffee.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Anyways. Why is your father back? I thought we’d fixed everything after killing Chuck, that everything was supposed to be normal.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Chuck?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>God. Long story. Mind filling Cas and Jack in on what you remember? </p><p>JOHN</p><p>Nothing. Some hallway. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>But no roasting on meat hooks? No “greatest hits” footage of your best memories?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>No.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Mom...When she. When she came back, she said the last thing she remembered was being home with us, when we were kids. She remembered heaven. Why doesn’t dad?</p><p>JACK</p><p>But he does-</p><p>
  <em>SAM, DEAN, and JOHN all stop talking to look at JACK, who is shoveling another spoonful of lucky charms into his mouth.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>What?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Wait, Jack might be right. The hallway. What do you remember about the hallway?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Like I said. Just a normal hallway, all white, nasty fluorescents, gave me a headache. Doors were all shut. Looked like some office building.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Yeah. That was heaven!</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hold up, hold up. I know you guys have been going through “management changes” or whatever, but last time I checked heaven was memory road, not the Apple Store.</p><p>CAS</p><p>That’s part of it. What your father saw was heaven, but the heaven where the angels work. Which means-</p><p>SAM</p><p>Someone busted him out. But, who?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>More importantly, why. I mean, we’ve been saying it over and over again. It’s supposed to be done, you know. Things are supposed to be normal. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>And what about your lives has ever been normal?</p><p>CAS</p><p>This would be easier if I could still connect to angel radio.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Jack, can you still hear them?</p><p>
  <em>JACK shakes his head.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Sometimes if I try really hard I can pick up noises, but they’ve been shutting me out pretty hard since I turned down the whole ruling heaven thing. I don’t think they like me very much.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Good riddance. It’s about time those feathery dicks left us alone.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So what’s your game here?</p><p>CAS</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You track down whatever brought me here, question it, kill it whatever. Then what? You boys gonna send me back?</p><p>
  <em>SILENCE. None of them have thought that far ahead.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No, sir.</p><p>SAM</p><p>We just...should know why you’re here. You know, any...good thing that happens to us usually has a price.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Right. That’s what I thought.  </p><p>
  <em>SAM forces a smile, JOHN grabs a piece of bacon off his plate.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p> </p><p>INT - JACK’S ROOM, DAY</p><p>
  <em>JACK’S room is starting to look more like a normal kid’s bedroom now: the walls are painted blue and few posters are hung on the walls, along with photos of the Winchesters, the Wayward Sisters, MAX and her friends. CAS and JACK are both sitting on his bed, JACK’S eyes are squeezed shut.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>You’ve almost got it. Stay focused.</p><p>
  <em>JACK takes a deep breath, a high pitched ringing plays, building in intensity until JACK gives up and opens his eyes, falling backwards on the bed.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>It’s not working. Maybe they’re just not talking anymore.</p><p>CAS</p><p>If there’s one thing I learned from my eons as an angel. It’s that my brothers and sisters never shut up. It’s likely they’re blocking you out. Something’s going on up there. Something they don’t want us to know about.</p><p>JACK</p><p>But- if the angels sent Mr. Winchester back, isn’t that a good thing? When you came back, I was happy. Why aren’t Sam and Dean happy?</p><p>CAS</p><p>That’s...complicated. I’m not sure if it’s my place to say. But John Winchester was not a kind man, or a good father. </p><p>JACK</p><p>But Dean always says-</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean likes to pretend nothing ever happened to him. He thinks if he pushes everything down nothing will hurt him and he won’t hurt anyone. It’s stupid and reckless. And doesn’t work. </p><p>JACK</p><p>So Sam and Dean, they had a bad father, too.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Yes. But Sam and Dean, they weren’t as lucky as you were. We never let your father get you, you’ve always had us here for you. Sam and Dean...it was just them and John for a long time. It has left them...damaged.</p><p>JACK</p><p>That’s awful...How can we help them?</p><p>
  <em>CAS smiles, a bit sadly, and puts a hand on JACK’S shoulder.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Unfortunately, this isn’t something that can just go away with magic. I’m afraid there’s only so much we can do ourselves. But, the first step is finding out who sent John Winchester back here, and finding out how to send him back.</p><p>JACK</p><p>But Sam and Dean said they didn’t want to send him back.</p><p>
  <em>CAS pauses for a beat.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Sometimes, when you love someone, you do what’s best for them, even if they don’t want you to.</p><p>
  <em>JACK nods, then closes his eyes again, concentrating. After a beat, a slight ringing sound begins again and grows louder and louder until JACK begins to speak.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>I can hear them, I can hear them talking but I can’t make out any words. </p><p>CAS</p><p>Concentrate. Can you hear any specific voices?</p><p>JACK</p><p>I...I think so.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Good. Pick one and focus on it. Try to catch at least part of the conversation.</p><p>
  <em>JACK is silent for a beat, the ringing resumes.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>I can hear it! I can hear someone!</p><p>CAS</p><p>Good, what are they saying?</p><p>JACK</p><p>They have a new ruler, I think. They like her. She has a plan, something the angels think are going to keep them safe.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Nothing about the Winchesters?</p><p>JACK</p><p>I don’t think so, not that I could hear. But, Cas, their leader-</p><p>CAS</p><p>Who is it?</p><p>JACK</p><p>It’s Naomi.</p><p>
  <em>CAS freezes, then stands up.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Cas?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Go find Dean. I need to check up on a few things. And Jack?</p><p>JACK</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>CAS</p><p>If you see John Winchester...just stay out of his way.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p> </p><p>INT - THE BUNKER GARAGE, DAY</p><p>
  <em>DEAN has the hood of the Impala open and is leaning in, fiddling with the engine. As DEAN gets to work, the opening chords of “The Legend of Chavo Guerrero” by The Mountain Goats plays loudly.</em>
</p><p>JOHN DARNIELLE (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Born down in El Paso, where the tumbleweeds blow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the middleweight champ of all Mexico </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dad fought many bloody battles, and he raised four sons </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chavo was the oldest one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DEAN does car stuff. I don’t know that much about what you do with cars and frankly for a Supernatural spec script, I don’t feel like looking it up, but he stops for a moment and gazes sadly at the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Old man Gory could pop like a live grenade </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Raised his boys in the way of the trade </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hector and Mando, young Eddie G </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chavo meant the most to me </em>
</p><p>FLASHBACK:</p><p>
  <em>A younger JOHN standing by the open trunk of the Impala with a six-year-old SAM and ten-year-old DEAN. JOHN pulls a shotgun from the trunk and presses it into DEAN’S hands. He then retrieves a gun for himself and closes the trunk, gesturing for SAM and DEAN to follow him.</em>
</p><p>JOHN DARNIELLE (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Look high </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s my last hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chavo Guererro, </em>
</p><p><em> Coming off the top rope </em>.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>DEAN, present day, doing more car things.</em>
</p><p>JOHN DARNIELLE (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Red Shoes Dugan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holding his arm high all out of breath </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hated all of Chavo's enemies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I would pray nightly for their death </em>
</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK:</p><p>
  <em>JOHN in combat: JOHN beheading a vampire, firing the Colt, shooting a werewolf.</em>
</p><p>JOHN DARNIELLE (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Descending like fire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the people who deserved it most </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Almost completely unknown </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outside of Texas and on the West Coast </em>
</p><p>FLASHBACK:</p><p>
  <em>We see more of JOHN’S rage, but this time he’s shouting at a teenage SAM, shaking a young DEAN, knocking over bottles of liquor, raising a hand to DEAN before the scene cuts away.</em>
</p><p>JOHN DARNIELLE (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> He was my hero back when I was a kid </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You let me down, but Chavo never once did </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You called him names to try to get beneath my skin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, your ashes are scattered on the wind </em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>Present day DEAN pulls away from the car to put away the tools he was using. Unseen by DEAN, JACK opens the door to the garage and watches quietly as DEAN fills up a bucket and begins to wash the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I heard his son got famous, he went nationwide </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coast-to-coast with his dad by his side </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't know if that's true, but I've been told </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's real sweet to grow old </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DEAN notices JACK and holds up a sponge. JACK grins and joins him in washing the Impala. They work silently, JACK happy to be spending time with DEAN, and DEAN’S earlier tension evaporating.</em>
</p><p>JOHN DARNIELLE (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Look high </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s my last hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chavo Guererro, </em>
</p><p><em> Coming off the top rope </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DEAN finishes rinsing the soap off the car and pats JACK on the back, turning to go. JACK follows, but glances in through the side window to see the initials S.W. and D.W. carved into the door.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT - THE BUNKER LIBRARY, DAY</p><p>
  <em>TEAM FREE WILL and JOHN are gathered around a table, DEAN stands behind JACK’S chair, arms crossed. There are books of lore stacked or lying open on the table, but everyone is focused on CAS.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You can’t be serious. Naomi? The chick who brainwashed you into killing me, killing <em> angels </em> , who <em> tortured </em>you? She’s still alive? And they put her in charge?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Well, Naomi is a very...capable leader. I can understand why the angels would feel safer with her ruling-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I don’t give a damn how safe they feel. Hell, I’ve got a mind to march on up to her little cloud and gank her myself.</p><p>
  <em>CAS tries to hide a small smile at DEAN’S protectiveness, DEAN notices.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Dean, that’s not helping.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Sam’s right. Even if we wanted to, no living humans can enter heaven without being disintegrated. Even with the help of an angel, it would be very difficult, and I’m not sure if Jack could get safely past their boundaries.</p><p>JACK</p><p>I could still try-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No way, kid. Too risky. For all we know you could be walking right into a trap.</p><p>SAM</p><p>So, then what? We just leave them to do their own thing? Hope Dad’s not just a ticking time bomb? </p><p>JOHN</p><p>How ‘bout we trap her, then?</p><p>
  <em>SAM and CAS look at him.</em>
</p><p>JOHN <em>(cot’d)</em></p><p>A lot of this world might be new to me, but something tells me you boys better have experience catching and killing angels. Or at least taming them.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN looks pointedly at CAS, who looks away.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey, Cas is different, okay. We didn’t “tame” him, he’s here with us because he’s family.</p><p>SAM <em>(under his breath)</em></p><p>Yeah, he’s more family than you’ve ever been.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>What did you say to me, boy?</p><p>
  <em>DEAN tries to step between SAM and JOHN</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, it doesn’t matter, we’ve got more important stuff to do right now-</p><p>SAM</p><p>You heard what I said.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>If it weren’t for me, you boys would’ve burned in that house with her!</p><p>SAM <em>(shouting)</em></p><p>Dean got me out of that house!</p><p>
  <em>JOHN takes a step towards SAM, DEAN blocks him, but is shoved roughly back. CAS grabs DEAN’S arm to steady him and JACK stands up suddenly.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Leave him alone!</p><p>CAS</p><p>Jack, stay back-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s alright, it’s alright, Jack. Everything’s okay.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Look at you, playing house. I suppose that makes the angel your little wifey.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You leave them out of this.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Dean’s a great father. As is Castiel.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Ain’t that cute-</p><p>SAM</p><p>Dad, back off. We have work to do.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN relaxes slightly and backs away, still keeping an eye on JACK and CAS. DEAN on the other hand, is looking at SAM in shock. Stepping in and protecting SAM from JOHN’S wrath was always DEAN’S job.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Sorry boys, you guys must’ve forgotten how to take a joke these past couple of years.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. Well. Our life is a joke. But, uh. You were right, earlier. We’ve been tangling with angels for years-</p><p>JOHN <em>(looking at CAS and DEAN)</em></p><p>I bet you have.</p><p>SAM</p><p><span class="u"> So</span> , if we get Naomi down to a safe spot, trap her in some Holy Oil, blast her back with an angel sigil...we should be able to get answers out of her, and do it on our own turf. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Oh, if you think I’m letting her waltz on back to heaven after all that-</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean, it’s fine. We may have had our...issues in the past but I’m sure she’s a competent leader and...heaven needs that.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>As far as I’m concerned, all heaven needs to do is mind their own damn business. But, fine. Say I’m on board with letting her go. We doing this now? Bringing her here?</p><p>CAS</p><p>We’ll have to be careful. She’s in a very important position right now. If she goes missing, the rest of the angels are bound to notice. </p><p>SAM</p><p>So what’s the plan, then?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I think it would be wise to confer with some of the surviving angels, maybe they could tell us what Naomi is planning, for all we know, she wants us to summon her.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>So that means-</p><p>CAS</p><p>Finding Anael. She is the only one who doesn’t, well,</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Want your head on a spike. </p><p>CAS</p><p>Yes.</p><p>SAM</p><p>I still need to look into more spontaneous resurrections, see if anyone else has come back for no reason. We could be barking up the completely wrong tree here, I think we should cover all our bases.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Great, that settles it. Split up and search for clues. Sammy, you and Cas can go look for Sister Jo, Dad and I can stay here and-</p><p>SAM</p><p>No!</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What do you mean “no”?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Uh, you suck at research, dude. And Cas is the resident angel expert so, why don’t you and Cas go track down Sister Jo. Dad and I can handle the research.</p><p>JACK</p><p>What about me?</p><p>
  <em>They all look at JACK, who had been quiet since the outburst.</em>
</p><p>JACK <em>(cot’d)</em></p><p>I can still go to heaven, I think. I could try and-</p><p>CAS</p><p>No.</p><p>JACK</p><p>No?</p><p>CAS</p><p>It’s too dangerous, the angels could still want you, we can’t, <em> I </em>can’t risk anything happening to you.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Uh, actually, what Cas <em> means </em> is, you have a very important job.</p><p>CAS</p><p>I did?</p><p>JACK</p><p>I do?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, you’re gonna stay at Jody’s and...and...</p><p>
  <em>He looks at SAM for help.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>And, uh, be our backup. That way, if any of us need help you can just fly over and rescue us. </p><p>JACK</p><p>Oh. Okay! But why do I have to go to Jody’s?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Because, uh,</p><p>CAS</p><p>Because your sister wants to spend time with you.</p><p>JACK<em> (excited)</em></p><p>Claire? She does?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yep, you know, family bonding all around.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Hang on, I thought you said Satan only had one kid-</p><p>SAM</p><p>He did. Claire is, uh. It’s a long story. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>Seems like everything is, with you.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Jack, why don’t you go pack your backpack and fly over. I’m sure it won’t be too long. </p><p>
  <em>JACK nods, he casts one more nervous look at JOHN before taking off down the hallway.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>And text Cas when you get there!</p><p>BLACK OUT.</p><p>INT - THE IMPALA, LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>
  <em>DEAN is driving and drinking coffee, CAS sits shotgun checking a text on his phone. “Daddy Lessons” by Beyoncé plays quietly on the radio.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>So? What’d she say?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Anael will be waiting for us at a restaurant in Omaha tonight.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What, she couldn’t like, flap her wings and at least meet us in Kansas.</p><p>CAS</p><p>So are you going to talk about it?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’m talking about it now, don’t see why we have to wait hand and foot on her high and mighty ass...</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean, I’m talking about your father.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN jerks and the car swerves a little on the road before he regains control of himself.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I don’t know what you want me to say.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Are you happy he’s back? Really happy?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>He’s my father.</p><p>CAS</p><p>That’s not what I asked.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, sure. Whatever, I'm happy. Hell, thrilled.</p><p>CAS</p><p>I wish you would just be honest with me, Dean.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN is quiet. It’s obvious JOHN isn’t the only thing he’s talking about.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You and Jack don’t need to get mixed up in Winchester bullshit. I mean, don’t get me wrong. You guys are family, but you don’t need the baggage.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean, I care because I care about you. You know that. But John being here, even if he stays, that affects all of us. And I’m worried about-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Jack...yeah. Good move, sending him off to Jody’s. If dad found out about what happened with mom...he wouldn’t take it well.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean, this might not just be for one weekend, if John stays-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I know. I know. I’m working on it. </p><p>
  <em>They drive in silence for another beat, listening to the radio.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey, uh, when you said that you knew dad from my uh, memories...like, which memories are we talking?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Oh, I, well. I may have exaggerated. Or lied.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Oh, great.</p><p>CAS</p><p>It was from watching your nightmares.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN swerves again.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You watch my dreams , Cas?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I haven’t for a while. I realize it may have been rude of me.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You think?</p><p>CAS</p><p>But when we first met, I wanted to understand you. I wanted to know everything about you.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You couldn’t have just asked?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I didn’t know how. Dean. </p><p>
  <em>A beat.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p> I’m sorry, what you went through as a child, it might not be my place-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You’re right, Cas. It’s not.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN grips the wheel a little tighter and they ride in silence, CAS sneaking glances at him from the passenger seat, trying to figure out how to proceed, until DEAN sighs.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, Cas. It’s fine. It was a long time ago. You’ve, you know. Grown up since then. I’m not mad. But there’s...there’s a lot of shit you don’t really understand about how me and Sam grew up.</p><p>CAS</p><p>But I want to. Dean, <span class="u">help</span> me understand.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I can handle it.</p><p>CAS</p><p>You shouldn’t have to. I don’t want to see you hurting. None of us do.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What are you talking about? I’m just peachy. Chuck’s dead, Lucifer’s dead, Rowena’s keeping hell in check, you, Jack, and Sammy are all alive. Dad’s...back. Once we get to the bottom of this angel thing I’ll be just great.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Will you stay?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What?</p><p>CAS</p><p>If we...get this “squared away”<em> [CAS uses his signature air quotes here]</em>. Will you stay?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas I told you- this life...there’s always going to be another monster, there’s always going to be another apocalypse to stop.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Not if it becomes someone else’s problem. Dean, don’t you think you’ve done enough for this world? Don’t you think it’s time you be selfish?</p><p>
  <em>DEAN laughs, humorlessly. </em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas, you’ve been around enough to know by now, it’s always gonna be my problem.</p><p>
  <em>THE IMPALA speeds off as the music fades out. </em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT - JODY MILLS’ HOUSE, LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>
  <em>The doorbell rings, and footsteps sound from offscreen, CLAIRE approaches the door, her hand going to a gun behind her back. She pushes the door open to reveal JACK on the other side, who raises a hand up to wave.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Hello!</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE drops her hand and sighs.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>So, I’m guessing you’re Jack.</p><p>JACK</p><p>And you’re Claire! Castiel has shown me pictures on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE smiles, clearly touched, but rolls her eyes anyways.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Course he did, guess that makes you my little brother, then. Come on, you can drop your shit inside.</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE turns and starts walking through the house, JACK following behind like a lost puppy, staring at everything. She leads him to her room. KAIA is lying on CLAIRE’S bed, scrolling through her phone, but she looks up as soon as they walk in.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Kaia!</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Hey, Jack. Surprised you recognized me when I’m not, you know. On the brink of death.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Jody’s working late tonight, and Alex is on a tinder date with some dude named Tyler, so it’s just us and Patience tonight. I’m thinking we can order pizza and break into Jody’s liquor cabinet or something.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Well, thank you. But I have to be ready to fly back at any moment, in case my fathers need me.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Oh, is <em> that </em> why they sent you here?</p><p>JACK</p><p>Yes, of course. Why, what did you think?</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE and KAIA share an awkward glance.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>What?</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Well, we just heard Jody on the phone this morning and-</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>They just wanted you out of the way, Dean thinks you’ll be safe here.</p><p>JACK</p><p>No, that’s not true. They said I’m their super important backup. They wouldn’t treat me like...</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Like what? A kid? Look, if you’re anything like me, I’m gonna guess that Cas babies you, and Dean was a jerk at first but now he won’t even let you run with scissors.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Why would I run with scissors?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Point is, they’re trying to hide you. Clearly something big is going down. So what is it? Is God back? Is it like, God’s uncle? A bigger, badder apocalypse?</p><p>JACK</p><p>Actually, it’s their dad.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>You’re kidding me, that’s it?</p><p>JACK</p><p>I think they made me leave because I killed Mary, and Mr. Winchester doesn’t know.</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Yeah, I can see how that would be a shock. “Hi dad, welcome back from the dead! You have grandkids now and one of them killed your wife, who also came back from the dead! By the way, did I tell you that both of them are gay and so am I?”</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Get real, Dean still hasn’t brought up the gay thing with any of us. No way is he starting with his dad. </p><p>JACK</p><p>He seemed...scared. He and Sam. And, the way he talked to them, the way he talked about Castiel...I’m afraid, too. I don’t know why.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Well, looks like we’ve got a case. </p><p>JACK</p><p>But our parents-</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Can’t sort out their own emotional baggage. Come on, let’s go find Patience.</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE grabs her laptop and leaves the room, KAIA and JACK look at each other, then follow.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT - THE BUNKER LIBRARY, EVENING</p><p>
  <em>SAM and JOHN sit at opposite ends of a table, SAM on his laptop and JOHN flipping through his old journal. They work in silence until JOHN puts down the journal.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Well, I gotta say I’m impressed. You kept it updated?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Best we could, haven’t updated it in a while though.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Yeah, not much else to find after killing God, I bet.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Nope.</p><p>
  <em>A beat of awkward silence.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So, I couldn’t help but overhear you boys talking this morning. Who’s this Eileen you mentioned?</p><p>
  <em>SAM finally looks up from his laptop.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>You heard that?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Just Dean giving you shit for it. So, you finally got a woman in your life?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Eileen’s- she’s uh. She’s a hunter. We’ve worked with her on a few cases. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>That’s all? You’re a terrible liar, boy. Always have been.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Well, we’re...together.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You serious about her?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. Yeah, dad. I am. More than anything.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You know, I never got to meet that other girl you were so crazy about, what was her name -</p><p>SAM</p><p>Jessica.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Right. But now that I’m here, you better bring her to dinner, alright?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah dad, sure.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So, <span class="u">Eileen</span> , what’s she like?</p><p>SAM</p><p>She’s tough. Doesn’t take any of my shit, or Dean’s.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Mary was the same.</p><p>SAM</p><p>She’s sweet, too. I dunno, when I’m with her, I just laugh like I haven’t in years.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I’m happy for you, son. Sounds like you did pretty well for yourself there.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN claps SAM on the shoulder, smiling. SAM can’t help but smile, too. Maybe things won’t be so bad this time around.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. I think so, too.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So what about Dean?</p><p>SAM</p><p>What about him?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Any women in his life?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Besides the car?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Come on, we both know Dean. Is he still breaking waitresses’ hearts across the country or is there anyone special in his life?</p><p>
  <em>SAM hesitates for a moment.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>No. No not really.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Not <span class="u">really</span> ? It’s a yes or no question, Sammy.</p><p>SAM</p><p>It’s just, it’s not really my place to say. </p><p>
  <em>The smile drops from JOHN’S face and he looks troubled and angry.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Sam. If there’s something you’re not telling me-</p><p>SAM</p><p>About Dean’s love life? You know, I don’t see how it’s any of your business, dad.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Don’t talk back to me, boy.</p><p>SAM</p><p>No, dad. Tell me. Why do you want to know about Dean so badly? Why don’t you tell me exactly what it is you’re so afraid of?</p><p>
  <em>JOHN is silent. They both know what SAM is asking.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. That’s what I thought.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Well, at least he hasn’t left a trail of bastards across the country.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Like you did?</p><p>
  <em>JOHN looks at SAM, startled, but then realizes, and sighs sadly.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So. You met Adam didn’t you.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I loved your mother, you know that.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah. First thing I knew about you.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Are you ever going to tell me about what happened with her?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Amara, uh, God’s sister, brought her back-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>God has a sister?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Well. Had a sister. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>So, She-God revived Mary?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, it was her way of thanking Dean, I guess. The way Dean explained it, he helped her get someone she needed, she got someone she thought Dean needed. And it was...it was nice, having her around.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>And you let her die again.</p><p>SAM</p><p>It was an accident, there’s nothing we could’ve done-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Really? Cuz from where I stand, it seems like coming back from the dead is no big thing. I’ve come back, you’ve come back, Dean’s come back, hell even you even brought your little pet angels back to life. So tell me, why the hell couldn’t you save the one person that matters in your goddamn lives?</p><p>SAM</p><p>We tried! But Dad, there was nothing we could do! There wasn’t-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>There wasn’t what, Sam.</p><p>SAM <em>(quietly)</em></p><p>There wasn’t enough left of her.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN stands up abruptly, knocking the chair over as he does. SAM doesn’t have the same instinct to flinch as DEAN whenever their father makes a sudden movement, but his entire body tenses, waiting. JOHN pauses, leaning over the table, before finally speaking again.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You have a shooting range here, right?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Uh, yeah. Yeah down that hallway-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Great. I’m going for a walk.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT - FANCY RESTAURANT IN OMAHA, EVENING.</p><p>
  <em>The restaurant ANAEL agreed to meet CAS and DEAN in is generically fancy, probably Italian, with minimalist decor and well dressed waiters. DEAN stands in the lobby, talking on the phone. CAS stands beside him, holding a menu and scanning the restaurant nervously.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You’re overreacting, man. If someone told me my wife disintegrated, I’d freak too.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>SAM standing in the Bunker Library, whispering into the phone. He looks over his shoulder nervously as he answers.</em>
</p><p>SAM <em>(over the phone)</em></p><p>I dunno Dean, he clearly wants answers.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>DEAN pacing around the lobby, holding the phone up to his ear.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>As long as he doesn’t know about Jack it’s fine. It’s dad, man. You know how he is. </p><p>SAM <em>(over the phone)</em></p><p>I guess.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, first we’ll figure out if Dad’s some new kind of rage zombie, then we can worry about everything else.</p><p>
  <em>A WAITER approaches them and looks over their clothes disdainfully before gesturing for them to follow him.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Alright, I gotta go. And hey, we’ll bring back leftovers.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN hangs up and follows the WAITER, steering CAS through the crowd with a hand on his lower back. CAS relaxes slightly into the touch.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What’s up? Think it’s a trap?</p><p>CAS</p><p>No, that’s not Anael’s style. She prefers to play both sides.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>So why do you look like you’re walking towards the firing squad?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I’m just worried.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Jack?</p><p>
  <em>CAS doesn’t answer, DEAN pulls CAS in for a quick side hug, not looking at him.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>He’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to him. To either of you.</p><p>ANAEL<em> (offscreen)</em></p><p>Are you boys done constructing intricate rituals or should I order without you?</p><p>
  <em>ANAEL sits alone at a table, glass of red wine in hand. She’s dressed impeccably, as usual, and holds a glass of red wine in one hand and a copy of <span class="u">The Goldfinch</span> in the other.</em>
</p><p>CASTIEL</p><p>Sister. You look well.</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>As do you, Castiel. Being a housewife really suits you.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Alright, we’re in a rush here so why don’t we skip the appetizers and the bitchiness.</p><p>
  <em>CAS sits opposite ANAEL and DEAN pulls a chair from a nearby table to sit next to him. ANAEL pretends to study the menu.</em>
</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>You know, the cacio e pepe is excellent here.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, we need the latest from Angel Radio, pronto.</p><p>ANAEL <em>(without looking up)</em></p><p>Well, unless you have another angel on speed dial, you’d better ask nicely.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Or I could put an angel blade through your throat right now.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean-</p><p>
  <em>CAS puts a hand on his shoulder, and DEAN slowly draws away from ANAEL, still looking unhappy.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Please, Anael. This is important.</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>Aren’t you two so sweet. Now tell me, baby brother, what do you need from me, exactly?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You know exactly what we’re talking about. Naomi’s in charge and the next thing you know we have an escaped soul from heaven. What’s her game plan, here?</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>Ah, this is about your dear old dad, then? I still don’t understand, what are you so worried about? Aren’t you thrilled?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well, if I know one thing about angels it’s that they don’t believe in a free lunch.</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>Not all of us, Castiel here let you have the milk before you bought the cow, didn’t he?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Can it, Cheryl Blossom.</p><p>
  <em>ANAEL sighs and leans across the table.</em>
</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>Okay, look. I’m not exactly on Heaven’s “need to know” list, but I’ve heard rumors.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Rumors?</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>She’s talking about loose ends. You know. You guys might’ve put the universe back together, but there’s still adjustments to be made.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>So, what? Is dad involved? Did she want him back with us? What’s the catch?</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>The catch?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, is it some kinda angel brainwashing that’s making him act like that or what? Did he get the ol’ Naomi special?</p><p>
  <em>He makes a chopping motion across the top of his head, referring to CAS’ angel lobotomy. ANAEL looks confused for a second, then her face softens into something resembling pity.</em>
</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>Oh Dean. You don’t really believe that, do you?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You don’t know jack about me or my family, sister.</p><p>ANAEL</p><p>Please, I don’t have to use mind reading powers to see plain as day that you’re exactly the way you are because daddy used to-</p><p>
  <em>She cuts off abruptly, light bursting from her eyes and mouth, and the tip of an angel blade sticking out of her throat.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>No!</p><p>
  <em>ANAEL slumps forward on the table, revealing the WAITER from earlier standing behind her. He wipes the angel blade on his apron and his eyes flash blue.</em>
</p><p>WAITER</p><p>And they said Anael was good for nothing, how kind of her to lead us right to you.</p><p>
  <em>He lunges for CAS, swiping at him with his angel blade and leaving a shallow cut on his arm. No glowing light, just blood. The WAITER’S eyes widen at this.</em>
</p><p>WAITER</p><p>So it <em> is </em> true. Little Castiel finally gave it up to a human. Surprised you waited so long for him to put out, Dean Winchester.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>Behind DEAN, two FEMALE WAITERS stalk toward them with murderous intent, unsheathing Angel Blades, as patrons of the restaurant are thrown into a panic as they scream and run for the exits.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>DEAN pushes CAS behind him and pulls out an Angel Blade of his own, as the WAITER circles the table, eyeing CAS the whole time. The bassline to “Gloria: In Excelsis Deo” by Patti Smith begins to play.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Back off, feathers. Your boss owes us big time. She’ll probably get all smitey on you if you ice a Winchester.</p><p>WAITER</p><p>Our business is with the traitor.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You’ll have to go through me first.</p><p>
  <em>The WAITER grins.</em>
</p><p>WAITER</p><p>Then I suppose the collateral damage can’t be avoided.</p><p>
  <em>The most pussy popping part of “Gloria: In Excelsis Deo” begins to play in earnest. As DEAN springs into action.The WAITER lunges for DEAN, but he’s quick, and upends the table on him, sending him falling backwards into a serving cart, and the WAITER hurls the table off him with angelic strength.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Then I hear this knocking on my door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hear this knocking on my door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I look up to the big tower clock </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And say, "Oh my God here's midnight" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my baby is walking through the door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning on my couch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She whispers to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I take the big plunge </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>The WAITRESSES grab CAS and throw him across the restaurant, he crashes into an empty table, which cracks under the impact. But CAS isn’t as durable as he was as an angel, and the WAITRESSES are on him before he can get back on his feet.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> And oh, she was so good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, she was so fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I'm going to tell the world </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I just made her mine </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>The WAITER rushes DEAN and attempts to stab him with the Angel Blade, but DEAN blocks his arm and swipes at him with his own Angel Blade. The WAITER jumps back at the last second, light spilling from a slash in his side where DEAN got him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> And I said darling, tell me your name, she told me her name </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She whispered to me, she told me her name </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And her name is, and her name is, and her name is, and her name is </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>One WAITRESS holds a struggling CAS down as the other unsheathes an Angel Blade, CAS manages to kick her square in the face, sending her reeling backwards and the Angel Blade skittering across the floor.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean!</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-IIIIII-A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>
  <em>DEAN turns around and takes off toward CAS, but the WAITER waves a hand and pulls DEAN back towards him.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>CAS rolls out of the way as a WAITRESS comes down on him with her angel alade and scrambles to his feet. He spots the angel blade on the floor at the same time as the other WAITRESS and they lock eyes before they both start running for it.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>DEAN dodges another swing by the WAITER, but when he comes up, he jams the angel blade right under his jaw, light bursting from the WAITER’S eyes and mouth.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>CAS almost reaches the angel blade before the second WAITRESS throws him to the floor. She holds her blade to his throat and keeps him down with a foot to his chest.</em>
</p><p>WAITRESS</p><p>Everyone always hated you, you know. But they still talked about you. Castiel the upstart, the youngest garrison leader, the one almost single handedly responsible for our extinction, the one who rebelled in ways that Lucifer couldn’t even dream of.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Sister, please-</p><p>WAITRESS</p><p>I’m not your sister anymore, I haven’t been for a long time. See, I never bought all of that. I always knew what you were. Deep down, you were just a pathetic little boy who needed someone big and strong to take care of him.</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Tower bells chime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ding Dong, they chime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They're singing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Jesus died for somebody's sins </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But not mine" </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>DEAN pulls his blade from the WAITER, and the other WAITRESS spots him as he tries to run to CAS</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They clash, the WAITRESS briefly overpowers DEAN, but she’s no match for him, and he makes quick work of her, stabbing her in the stomach with his blade.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>
  <em>CAS struggling to get out of the WAITRESS’ hold, but to no avail. She raises the angel blade to CAS’ cheek and draws a thin line down his face, drawing blood.</em>
</p><p>WAITRESS</p><p>Now look at you. No wings, no grace. Nothing without your little boyfriend. </p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She raises the angel blade above her head, preparing to bring it down into CAS’ heart, but at the last second we see movement behind her.</em>
</p><p>DEAN <em>(offscreen)</em></p><p>Heads up, sunshine.</p><p>
  <em>Light bursts from the WAITRESS’ face as she screams, dropping the angel blade and falling limply to the floor. CAS looks up, dazed, to see DEAN, extending a hand down to CAS.</em>
</p><p>PATTI SMITH (v.o.)</p><p>
  <em> Gloria </em>
</p><p>
  <em> G-L-O-R-I-A </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CAS takes DEAN’S hand, who pulls him to his feet. CAS sways slightly, and DEAN catches him, and the song slowly begins to fade out.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You good, Cas?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean I’m sorry, I wasn’t-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Don’t apologize Cas. I had it covered. I’m just- just glad you’re alright, man.</p><p>
  <em>A beat. They look at each other. DEAN still hasn’t let go of CAS. DEAN looks like he’s going to say something, then pulls away. CAS slumps a bit when he does this, but doesn’t say anything.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Right. Anyways, if the angels have a plan involving dad, it can’t be good. We should call Sam and hit the road.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Right. Of course.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You sure you’re good, Cas?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I’m fine Dean, same as always.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT - THE ENTRANCE TO THE BUNKER, NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>SAM is pacing around the big table, looking up when the door opens and DEAN and CAS walk in. As they walk down the steps, DEAN tosses a takeout container at SAM, who catches it.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Lady left a perfectly good salad out on the table when we started fighting. Anything new with dad?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Haven’t even seen him. But Dean, I know you said there was nothing wrong, but we seriously gotta start thinking about next moves here.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Next moves?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Are we summoning Naomi? Are we gonna try and get any more answers?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I’m not sure if that’s wise-</p><p>SAM</p><p>Why not?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’d love to get my hands on that evil bitch-</p><p>CAS</p><p>That’s exactly why. Sam, Dean, there are remarkably few angels left.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Three less, after that dinner.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Four. Anael.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Right, so what’s the big deal about ganking one or two more? Look, Naomi’s had it coming for years now.</p><p>SAM</p><p>No...Cas is right. Dean, we’ve only <em> just </em> gotten the universe in check again. Look, it’s not that I don’t trust Billie and Becky to have things covered, but I’m just saying, destroying Heaven? Wiping out all angels? We don’t really know what that means for everyone else.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Or what it means for Jack’s grace.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Shit, Jack.</p><p>SAM</p><p>What’s the deal with Jack, anyways? Are you guys just gonna leave him with Jody forever?</p><p>CAS</p><p>No. Absolutely not.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, hard no on that one.</p><p>SAM</p><p>We gotta brief him on what happened. If we tell him now, with Jack safe with Claire, he’ll have some time to cool down. If we just explain-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Explain what Sam? We can never tell him. You know our whole lives he just drilled one thing into our heads over and over again: get revenge on the thing that killed mom.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah but, Dean, he’s your kid.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>So? He wasn’t easy on his own kids.</p><p>SAM</p><p>So, what? We’re just gonna keep walking on eggshells, trying to keep Jack out of sight, hoping nobody slips up and mentions it? I mean, Dean, we’re gonna have to tell him eventually. Could you imagine if he found out from Jack?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No...no we can’t do that...we tell him and then...then...</p><p>SAM</p><p>Then what Dean? We’re gonna have to come up with a plan, and right now, I think telling him is the best plan we’ve got.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>We could ask him to leave.</p><p>
  <em>A beat. SAM wasn’t expecting this.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Like...Earth?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No, no dude. Just the bunker. He can, you know, do his own thing. Get back to hunting and all that. </p><p>SAM</p><p>I thought you’d be all for keeping the family together.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. Well. We can still see him for Thanksgiving. Like a normal family.</p><p>
  <em>SAM laughs and CAS lightly touches DEAN’S arm, who looks back at him.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Thank you, Dean. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey, hey. Cas, you don’t need to thank me.</p><p>CAS</p><p>But I understand that this is a difficult position for you, choosing between Jack and your father-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas. It’s not a hard choice at all.</p><p>
  <em>CAS turns to DEAN, his eyes big and hopeful, this is more than he ever hoped for from DEAN.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean...you’re a good man. You’re a good father.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN pulls back and clears his throat, giving CAS a friendly, macho pat on the shoulder.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Don’t worry about it, Cas. Besides, we gotta keep the kid around to do all the heavy lifting around here anyways.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Of course, Dean.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Uh. Right, I think that’s a pretty good plan.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You do?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Since when do you ever think my plans are good?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Well, most of your plans involve suicide.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Not <em> all </em> of them.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Sam is right.</p><p>SAM</p><p>But look, we just don’t have enough to go on to do anything else. If dad’s away from us,the angels can’t use him against us. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>So what are we gonna say? “Hey dad, great to have you back! Now get the hell out of our house because we think you’re some kind of sleeper agent and I don’t want you to hurt my kid?”</p><p>SAM</p><p>So? He abandoned us for less when we were kids.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What if he really <em> is </em>a sleeper agent?</p><p>SAM</p><p>You’re overthinking this, man. I mean, it’s <em> dad </em> . Do you <em> really </em> think he’ll want to stick around?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. Right. I mean, mom sure as hell didn’t.</p><p>SAM</p><p>That was different, Dean. And you know it. Mom was nothing like him. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Wasn’t she?</p><p>SAM</p><p>I can’t believe you’re saying this. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Whatever, man. Look, I think our plan is pretty foolproof. Dad’s tough but he’s. You know. Reasonable. Maybe you’re right Maybe if we just tell him to go...he’ll go. But if he doesn’t...</p><p>SAM</p><p>We’ll figure something out. We always do. Besides. It’s dad. What’s the worst he’s gonna do to us?</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p> </p><p>EXT. JODY’S ROOF - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>JACK, PATIENCE, and KAIA have climbed out of the window to sit on the roof of JODY’S house, as this is something gay kids do when they want to feel like they’re protagonists in a coming of age movie. This is probably something CLAIRE does often. CLAIRE climbs out the window a moment later, holding two bottles and two can. She passes one beer to KAIA and the cans to PATIENCE and JACK, keeping one beer for herself and opening it.</em>
</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Cheers.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Is this soda?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>No, it’s Patience’s girly seltzer.</p><p>PATIENCE</p><p>They’re called white claws, Claire, and they’re <em> good. </em> Don’t listen to her, Jack. </p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Yeah, for babies, maybe.</p><p>
  <em>JACK takes a cautious sip of his white claw, then smiles.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>I like this!</p><p>PATIENCE</p><p>Ha!</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Whatever. Well, here’s to our bust of a case. No other resurrections, nothing on Angel Radio, nothing trying to kill us. Just Dean being weird.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Do you think they’ll ever let me go home? Maybe they just didn’t want me there.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>No way, Dean and Cas are just being overprotective. As usual. Look, once they clear that their dad isn’t some evil zombie hell-bent on killing everyone, it’ll be safe for you to go home.</p><p>JACK</p><p>I guess...But I’ve <em> fought </em> monsters with them before! They know I’m good in a fight! I don’t know what they’re so scared of this time.</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Well, I mean Dean’s dad used to hit him, right?</p><p>
  <em>Silence. CLAIRE, JACK, and PATIENCE stare at her.</em>
</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Sorry, were we not supposed to bring that up?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>What the hell, Kaia. You can’t just <em> say </em> that!</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Why not? It’s true.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>No. No way.</p><p>KAIA</p><p>You don’t hold a gun to a teenager’s head unless you got hit as a kid. Claire, I know you love him, but the guy is seriously messed up.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>He’s a hunter! Hunters are always messed up!</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Is Jody? Donna? <em> Garth </em>?</p><p>PATIENCE</p><p>She kinda has a point, Claire. Whenever he comes over for dinner, have you all his childhood stories end with “and then dad got really mad” and then he just stops talking? That’s not normal.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>So his dad was a jerk! That doesn’t mean he- he-</p><p>JACK</p><p>I don’t understand.</p><p>
  <em>The GIRLS look over at JACK, suddenly guilty for talking about all of this in front of a toddler, Dean’s toddler. JACK is staring down at the can of white claw in his hands with the focused, intense look he gets.</em>
</p><p>PATIENCE</p><p>Jack–</p><p>JACK</p><p>Castiel, he said that John Winchester was not a good man, and not a good father. But, why would a parent hurt their children?</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Wasn’t your dad literally Satan?</p><p>JACK</p><p>Lucifer was never my father. Castiel is. And Dean. And they would never hurt me. Even Dean wouldn’t. They love me. Parents are supposed to do that. Aren’t they?</p><p>
  <em>KAIA and PATIENCE look to CLAIRE, who sighs and moves to sit next to JACK.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>C’mere kid.</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE pulls JACK into a hug, a bit awkwardly at first, but JACK returns the hug and melts into her arms. It’s a sweet moment.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Parents, adults...families can be seriously messed up sometimes. But ours? Cas, Dean, Sam. Jody and Donna. Rowena. Eileen. Ours is a good one. </p><p>JACK</p><p>But John Winchester, he’s a Winchester, too. He’s part of our family.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Come on, Jack. You know that’s Dean’s whole <em> thing </em> right? What was it he always says, [<em>in a gruff imitation of DEAN, imitating BOBBY </em>] “family don’t end in blood, boy.”</p><p>
  <em>JACK looks up at his sister and smiles.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>We choose our family.</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Do you think he ever realized that that’s like, a gay thing?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Oh definitely not.</p><p>KAIA</p><p>You’d think someone would’ve told him by now.</p><p>
  <em>They laugh, until PATIENCE freezes suddenly, dropping her drink.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Patience?</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Shit, she’s having a vision. </p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Patience? Patience what are you seeing?</p><p>
  <em>THE GIRLS and JACK gather around PATIENCE, holding her steady as she comes out of her trance.</em>
</p><p>KAIA</p><p>What was it? What did you see?</p><p>PATIENCE</p><p>Dean...Castiel...they’re in danger.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Where are they?</p><p>PATIENCE</p><p>The bunker- at least I think it’s the bunker? I just saw them running, and I could hear Sam screaming for someone to stop...</p><p>JACK</p><p>I have to go.</p><p>KAIA</p><p>Jack-</p><p>JACK</p><p>No, they <em> need </em> me! They said I was here to be their backup!</p><p>
  <em>JACK gets up and readies himself to take off, but CLAIRE grabs his arm.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>I know you think I’m a baby, and I know you’re gonna say they just sent me here so I wouldn’t be in the way, but you’re not going to stop me.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>I’m not trying to stop you.</p><p>JACK</p><p>You’re not?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>No. I’m trying to get you to take me with you. </p><p>JACK</p><p>You want to come with me?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>What kind of big sister would I be if I let you run into danger alone?</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE sticks out a hand, JACK smiles and takes it. There’s a rustling of wings, and a moment later, they’re gone.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO</p><p>INT - THE DEAN CAVE, NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>JOHN is pacing around the Dean Cave, examining the TV, the pool table, the makeshift bar. DEAN stands in the doorway for a moment, watching, before he clears his throat and enters.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Nice place you got here.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, thanks. I, uh. Call it the Dean Cave.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You know, I’m surprised you boys have settled down like this.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>It’s just not what us hunters do.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Bobby had a house, didn’t he? Most of our friends have home bases, now that I think about it. Growing up, moving around every two weeks. I guess that was more a Winchester thing than anything else.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You’d hate that, though. The apple pie life, proms, graduations, all in the same dead end town? That’s never been you.  </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I...Well, I guess not. But the Bunker, it’s great, Dad. It’s useful, and it’s  safe-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Cut the crap, Dean. You’ve got a state of the art war bunker with friggin <em> fridge magnets </em> . I was joking before but you really <em> are </em> playing house. Did the angel put you up to this?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Lay off Cas, dad. What’s your problem with him, anyways?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Besides the obvious?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>The hell is that supposed to mean?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Come on, Dean. You have to admit, the guy’s...you know. <em> Fruity </em>. </p><p>DEAN</p><p><em> Fruity </em>?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You can’t seriously act like you haven’t noticed. I mean, I’ve known the guy for like a day. I’m surprised you’ve kept him around for all these years. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>And why the hell wouldn’t I? Cas is my best friend, okay? He always has our backs.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Yeah, but has he ever tried to...come on to you?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>The hell, dad?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I’m just saying, I don’t know why you’d keep somebody like that around.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Because he’s family.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>He’s not family, Dean. <em> We’re </em> family. You, me, Sam, your mother...</p><p>
  <em>DEAN looks like he wants to argue, but for a moment, he feels like a scared little boy again. Then he takes a deep breath, this was the opening he was waiting for. He takes a step forward and shuts the door behind him.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, Dad. About mom...there’s something we need to tell you.</p><p>BLACK OUT.</p><p>INT. THE BUNKER KITCHEN - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>SAM is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, scrolling through something on his laptop. Looking up every once in a while at CAS, who is pacing nervously from one end of the room to the other, holding a cup of coffee.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>You good, Cas?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Are you sure it was a good idea to let Dean go in there alone?</p><p>SAM</p><p>I don’t like it either. But if it was me, I know dad and I would just end up fighting. Besides. It’s about Jack...I think Dean should really be the one to handle it.</p><p>CAS</p><p>I just don’t know if it’s safe.</p><p>SAM</p><p>What, for Dean? I mean, Cas, we’ve gone up against much worse-</p><p>CAS</p><p>Sam. Just because Dean won’t talk about his childhood, doesn’t mean that I don’t know what happened.</p><p>
  <em>SAM shuts up, then sighs and closes his laptop, turning to look at CAS.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Look, Dean...he just doesn’t want you worrying about him.</p><p>CAS</p><p>He should know by now that I always will.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah...I think he does.</p><p>CAS</p><p>He shouldn’t have to do this. </p><p>SAM</p><p>He’ll be fine. He’d never let any of us handle it, anyways. It’s like when we were kids, he’d always be the one to talk Dad down, or pick him up from the bar when he was too drunk to walk. He was always protecting me. </p><p>CAS</p><p>He never had anyone to protect him, though.</p><p>SAM</p><p>What the hell was I supposed to do, Cas? I was a <em> kid </em>. Bobby, Rufus...they tried to help. But Dean, you know him, he’d never say a bad word against Dad. Even when everyone could see the bruises.</p><p>CAS</p><p>It’s not enough to just send him away. John Winchester needs to die.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Cas-</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there’s a rustling of wings. SAM and CAS turn to see JACK, standing at attention, and CLAIRE stumbling slightly. </em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Whoa, does the angel express <em> always </em>make you that dizzy?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Jack! <em> Claire </em>!</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Hiya Cas. Sam.</p><p>
  <em>CAS crosses the room and pulls his two kids into a hug. JACK, as usual, melts into the touch unselfconsciously. CLAIRE rolls her eyes but lets him fuss over her anyways.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>What are you doing here? I thought you were at Jody’s?</p><p>JACK</p><p>You said you I was there as backup, so now I’m the backup!</p><p>SAM</p><p>What are you talking about?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Patience had a vision. Something’s gonna go wrong.</p><p>CAS</p><p>All the more reason you should’ve stayed away. Claire, I thought I told you to look after your brother.</p><p>JACK</p><p>I don’t need to be protected, okay? I want to help!</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Yeah, no offense, Cas, but the two of us combined are probably a hell of a lot tougher than you old dudes.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Jack, you <em> can’t </em> be here. Dean is telling his father about Mary right now, and I know it wasn’t your fault, we all do. But John won’t see it that way, and he’s <em> dangerous </em>. </p><p>JACK</p><p>But what if he hurts Dean?</p><p>SAM</p><p>He’s not, we’re not going to let it come to that. But you two need to <em> go </em>.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>No.</p><p>CAS</p><p>No?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>I get that you’re trying to protect us, or whatever. But we know what’s going on. We know how much this sucks for you guys, and we’re gonna help. Whether you like it or not.</p><p>
  <em>CAS sighs, but then smiles and puts a hand on CLAIRE’S shoulder.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>You’re too much like him, sometimes. Fine. I won’t make you leave, but you have to stay out of the way and protect Jack.</p><p>JACK</p><p>That’s not fair!</p><p>CAS</p><p>We need you safe.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Jack, if you don’t listen to your dad we can always drive you back to Jody’s. Both of you.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Fine.</p><p>CAS</p><p>How about you show Claire your room? I think she’d like to see your legos. </p><p>
  <em>CAS shoots CLAIRE the patented “ please don’t argue ” look that all parents have, and CLAIRE rolls her eyes but doesn’t fight him.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Yeah. I showed you my room back at Jody’s. I bet yours is way cooler.</p><p>JACK</p><p>I guess...</p><p>SAM</p><p>It’s fine, Jack. </p><p>JACK</p><p>But Patience-</p><p>SAM</p><p>Psychics aren’t always right. Nothing bad’s going to happen.</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE tugs on JACK’S arm and he turns to follow her down the hallway. CAS watches them for a minute before setting his coffee cup down and following them out.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. THE DEAN CAVE - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>DEAN and JOHN are standing in the same positions as they were in the previous scene -  DEAN at the door and JOHN pacing around the room, inspecting every inch of it. </em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>How much do you know?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I know that your mother came back. I know that you lost her again. Nobody will tell me how she died. I just know you boys gave up on her.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>We tried, Dad. We tried to fix things. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>So the she-god, god’s sister, or whatever. She couldn’t have just snapped her fingers and brought her back again? </p><p>DEAN</p><p>She was out of the picture, big miracles like that...they’re still a one and done kinda thing. We’re aren’t exactly <em> friends </em>.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>And your angels? They didn’t do shit, either?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s not their fault. If they could’ve done <em> anything </em> to fix it, they would’ve. And Jack...he <em> really </em> tried. She meant a lot to him, too. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>If someone told me 15 years ago that the antichrist would be the closest thing I’d ever have to a grandkid...</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Don’t call him that.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>What? Antichrist or grandkid?</p><p>DEAN</p><p><em> Antichrist </em>, Dad. Jack’s a good kid. And he’s mine. Our family ain’t just you, me, and Sam anymore. A lot has changed since you’ve been gone. You know. Different priorities, and all.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Priorities, huh? Some kid, who’s not even blood, over your own mother?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Stop talking about Jack like that.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I hope you at least ganked whatever the hell it was that killed her.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It wasn’t like that.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>It wasn’t like <em> what </em>?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Mom’s death. That’s what I came to talk to you about. It was an accident.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Accidents don’t happen. Not on hunts.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. If anything, it was <em> mine </em>-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>So it was Sammy’s then? Or maybe your little angel wifey?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What- no!</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You forget, boy. I raised you. I know when you’re protecting someone. So tell me. Who is it? What about that kid of yours?</p><p>
  <em>DEAN hesitates for a moment, but it’s all JOHN needs. He starts to laugh.</em>
</p><p>JOHN<br/>
Wow. I mean <em> wow </em> Dean. Just wow. You fancy yourself a father, huh?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong, okay? Jack, he might not look it, but he’s just a kid. And it was hard for me too, at first, but you gotta believe me, it wasn’t Jack’s fault.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN crosses the room quickly to shove DEAN against the door, and DEAN flinches.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>And he’s still <em> alive? </em></p><p>DEAN</p><p>It was an <em> accident </em> , sir, he’s <em> sorry </em>-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Monsters can’t be sorry.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>He’s <em> not </em> a monster. He’s my <em> son </em>.</p><p>
  <em>All background music drops off as JOHN slaps DEAN across the face. Hard. DEAN stumbles back against the door and lifts his hand to his face.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I raised you to do two things, boy. Kill monsters and avenge your mother. And if you’re too soft to put that abomination down, I’ll do it myself.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN goes to move past DEAN, who grabs his arm and stops him in his tracks. DEAN looks at JOHN with what might be the coldest, angriest, expression he’s ever had.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You need to leave.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Are you kidding? You’re gonna order me out?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’m giving you an out because you’re my dad, and I don’t want to hurt you. But if you even think about touching my family, I’ll do what I have to do.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN stays quiet for a beat, staring down DEAN, before he backs off and raises his hands, smiling coldly.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You know, for a minute there you almost sounded like a man.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN drops his arm and JOHN walks out, DEAN’S eyes never leaving him until he’s out of sight, when DEAN slumps against the door, cradling his face again.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. THE BUNKER HALLWAY - NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>JACK is leading CLAIRE down the hallway towards his room, excitedly pointing out different rooms and landmarks in the bunker. CAS trails behind them, happy to just watch the siblings talk. </em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>Ooh, and this is the store room me and Dean got locked in once! </p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>This is so unfair. You get to live in the batcave? They made <em> me </em> go live with Jody. I had to go to <em> high school </em>. </p><p>JACK</p><p>I <em> wish </em> I went to high school! It looks so fun on <em> Riverdale- </em></p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Yeah. First lesson of high school. It’s nothing like <em> Riverdale </em>.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Claire...I am sorry. If you felt like we’d abandoned you, or didn’t care about you-</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Cas, it’s cool. I like Jody. Besides, the other girls would be a mess without me.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Well, I want you to know that you always have a place here. With us. If you ever want.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Oh <em> please </em> come live with us. We have so many rooms! Or we could get bunk beds! You can be on my team when we play Monopoly!</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>I didn’t realize you needed teams for Monopoly.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Jack doesn’t quite understand how to count money.</p><p>JACK</p><p>But if you were on my team instead of Cas we could win! So will you stay?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>I-</p><p>CAS</p><p>It’s alright. Claire, you don’t have to have an answer right now. Or ever. Just...our door is always open.</p><p>
  <em>The sound of a door opening down the hall startles them, and they look up to see JOHN WINCHESTER storm down the hallway towards them. He locks eyes with JACK, who freezes, before CAS pushes JACK behind him. </em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>
  <em> You. </em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Claire, take Jack and go find Dean-</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Come on, Jack-</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE tugs at JACK’S arm, but he shakes her off, determined not to leave CAS. Not again.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>John Winchester, I think it’s time for you to leave.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN ignores CAS, and keeps staring directly at JACK. He speaks with a terrifying calmness.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You’re the monster that killed my Mary.</p><p>JACK</p><p> I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was an accident.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I don’t care.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN reaches into his pocket and pulls out an angel blade.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>That won’t kill him. It can’t even hurt him.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Maybe normal ones can’t, but this one’s had a few upgrades.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN holds the angel blade up to the light, and we see that Enochian runes glow along the blade.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You see, the angels and I, we had a little deal. Turns out we share a goal. I want revenge on the thing that killed my wife. And the angels? Well they just want the traitorous whore and his spawn dead.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean will never let you get away with this.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Dean? He knows what happens to him when he doesn’t follow orders.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN lunges forward, angel blade in hand and aiming for JACK, but CAS catches his arm. </em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Claire, take your brother outside, as fast as you can.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>But-</p><p>CAS</p><p><em> Go </em>.</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE nods at him and grabs JACK’S hand and takes off down the hallway. CAS is still holding JOHN back, but is starting to sweat. JOHN is clearly stronger than a newly human CAS, but when he tries to break free to chase the siblings, we see a flash of CAS’ old divine rage.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Fight me all you want, but we both know you’re not strong enough to stop me. </p><p>CAS</p><p>I’m strong enough to protect them.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. THE DEAN CAVE - NIGHTTIME</p><p>
  <em>DEAN is still slumped against the door, holding his face. This isn't the hardest he’s been hit. It’s not that he was hit particularly hard, or it was particularly shocking, but DEAN is frozen at the idea of fighting a monster he thought long dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A montage of flashbacks starts to play- these are the endings to every single one of DEAN’S childhood anecdotes that ended in him trailing off into nothing. JOHN beating a six-year-old DEAN for making a mess in the motel kitchen after trying to make MARY’S casserole. JOHN dragging a young teenage DEAN back to their New York City hotel room and taking off his belt. DEAN telling SAM to wait in the bathroom or handing him money to go to the vending machine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DEAN is shaken out of these memories when he hears a commotion down the hall, and CAS shout “go.” He manages to stand up again and tears off down the hallway after them. </em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. BUNKER HALLWAY - NIGHTTIME</p><p>
  <em>DEAN runs into the hallway just in time to see CLAIRE and JACK disappear around the corner, and JOHN knock CAS to the ground. He raises the angel blade above his head, but before he can bring it down, DEAN speaks.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dad.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN freezes, as does CAS.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Get away from him. </p><p>JOHN</p><p>I think we both know I can’t do that, Dean.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean- he’s not going to leave. The angels, they sent him here to kill Jack-</p><p>
  <em>JOHN kicks CAS in the ribs, cutting him off mid-sentence and leaving him hunched over in pain. </em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You lied to me? You knew all along?</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Of course I knew. I mean, not at first. The whole no memories thing, that was true. But after your brother started telling me a bit about your mother, I decided to place a call while you were gone. You see, the angels and I want the same thing: sweet little Jack and Castiel dead.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You were never just going to leave, were you.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>It’s just another hunt, boy.</p><p>CAS</p><p>You can’t kill him, <em> please </em>! You can’t kill our son, you can kill me- just leave him out of it. Please, he’s just a boy-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Dean, shut your bitch up before I do it myself.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN holds his hands out in front of him like he’s trying to calm a wild animal, which isn’t too far off.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dad, you’ve gotta believe me. It’s not Jack’s fault. It’s not Cas’ fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame me, okay? Its- It’s my fault for not being with her. It’s my fault for not paying more attention to Jack, it’s my fault for blaming Cas-</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You know, Dean. That was always your best quality. Always willing to get in front of a punch for somebody else. And I was more than happy to take you up on it. But it’s different this time.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN reaches into his coat, pulls a gun, and holds it to DEAN’S head. </em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>He killed your mom.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN flinches and shields CAS as JOHN goes to pull the trigger, but before he can, the gun is wrenched from his grip and flies across the hallway. The three men look up to see JACK, eyes glowing gold and hand extended, flanked by CLAIRE and SAM.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Claire? Jack? The hell are you two doing here? I thought we said to stay at Jody’s?</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE helps CAS to his feet.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Yeah, well. I was never really good at the whole “following orders” thing. </p><p>JOHN</p><p><em> Another </em> kid? Jesus I didn’t think you queers could pop them out that fast.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Excuse me?</p><p>
  <em>JOHN pulls his angel blade again and starts to approach JACK, but before he can, DEAN pulls JACK behind him. As this happens, “Dear Wormwood” by The Oh Hellos starts to play.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Step aside, Dean. You should know by now, family is <em> everything </em>.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. it is.</p><p>
  <em>JOHN lunges forward, but freezes in his tracks. DEAN steps back, revealing a bloody angel blade that he pulls from JOHN’S stomach. JOHN clutches at the wound, looking between it and DEAN before he falls to his knees.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>You...son of a bitch. I didn’t think...you had it in ya. </p><p>
  <em>CAS pulls JACK in for a hug and turns him away from JOHN, bleeding out on the floor. SAM looks at DEAN in shock.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>I mean, <em> Sam </em> maybe. But...you? <em>[HE COUGHS]</em> You were always too soft. Too <em> weak </em> . Even as a kid...knew you were gonna turn out to be a worthless <em> faggot </em>.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN continues to watch impassively as JOHN struggles to stand.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>But having...having the guts to <em> stab </em> me? Well. <em>[HE COUGHS AGAIN]</em> Maybe...maybe you grew up to be like me after all.</p><p>
  <em>Something in DEAN snaps at that. He punches JOHN hard, across the face. Once. Twice. Three times before he pulls back again. JOHN just starts laughing.</em>
</p><p>JOHN</p><p>They grow up so fast.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I am nothing- <em> nothing </em> like you.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Isn’t that what you wanted, though? Your whole life? To be...be just like your daddy? And now you can. I mean, you even got two brats of your own now-</p><p>
  <em>DEAN holds his blade to JOHN’S throat. For the first time, JOHN looks afraid.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare even <em> look </em> at them. What you did to Sam, to <em> me </em> ...I’ll never, <em> never </em>, do that to them.</p><p>JOHN</p><p>Dean...you don’t have to do this.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. I do. I kill monsters.</p><p>
  <em>With that, DEAN plunges the angel blade into JOHN’S heart, and the other man crumples, lifeless, to the floor. JOHN WINCHESTER is dead, and DEAN feels free.</em>
</p><p>BLACK OUT.</p><p>INT. THE BUNKER KITCHEN - NIGHTTIME.</p><p>
  <em>SAM sets four beers down on the table and takes a seat where DEAN, CAS, CLAIRE, and JACK are sitting, DEAN and CLAIRE take theirs gratefully, but CAS is distracted by JACK healing his various scrapes and bruises.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>All better!</p><p>
  <em>CAS kisses the top of JACK’S head, and JACK yawns. DEAN watches the exchange, smiling. </em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>It’s late, and you’ve exerted yourself. I believe it is past your bedtime.</p><p>JACK</p><p>I’m not tired! And we just got here!</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s alright, Jack. We’ll still be here in the morning, I can make pancakes.</p><p>JACK</p><p>So...you’re staying?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, I am.</p><p>
  <em>JACK jumps off his stool to run over and hug DEAN, and CAS visibly sighs in relief.</em>
</p><p>JACK</p><p>You were gone so much, I missed you.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I missed you too, kid. Now listen to your dad, it’s past your bedtime.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Come along, Jack. I’ll tuck you in.</p><p>
  <em>JACK follows CAS out of the kitchen, DEAN watches them go.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Is it too morbid to say cheers?</p><p>SAM</p><p>We’ve drank for worse. Cheers.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cheers.</p><p>
  <em>They all clink their bottles together and take long swigs.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Dean...I’m sorry.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>For what?</p><p>SAM</p><p>As a kid. I wasn’t there for you. I knew what Dad was doing and I never said anything, I never stopped him, and then I just <em> left </em> you. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Are you kidding me?</p><p>SAM</p><p>What?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You <em> never </em> have to be sorry for that.</p><p>SAM</p><p>But when I left for Stanford, you were-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Pissed off? Scared? Lonely? Sure, but more than <em> anything </em> I was just so relieved that you were safe. Away from Dad. Besides, I’m your big brother. Protecting you is my job.</p><p>SAM</p><p>Seriously, Dean. How are you holding up, man?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’m...I’m fine. I’m <em> good </em> . Is that messed up? I mean, I just killed <em> dad </em>, but I feel-</p><p>SAM</p><p>Like you can breathe again.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Like I can breathe for the <em> first time </em>.</p><p>
  <em>SAM looks like he wants to say something else, but his eyes catch on something behind DEAN, and he clears his throat and stands up.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Right. Uh, Claire, are you crashing here tonight?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>I mean, I think my ride passed out during storytime, so yeah.</p><p>SAM</p><p>How about we get you set up with a room, right now.</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Really, Sam? I mean I get why Jack has a bedtime but I’m not-</p><p>
  <em>CLAIRE looks up from her drink and sees what SAM noticed earlier. </em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Oh, yeah on second thought I’m like, <em> super </em> tired.</p><p>
  <em>She stands up and pats DEAN on the shoulder.</em>
</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>Night Dean, thanks for the beer. And killing your dad for us.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What the hell has gotten into you two?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Oh, nothing. You just stay here, finish your drink.</p><p>
  <em>SAM and CLAIRE scamper out of the kitchen, and DEAN turns to see CAS standing in the doorway as the other two push past him.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>I’m sorry, was I intruding-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No, no. It’s all good. C’mere, buddy.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN pats the seat next to him, and CAS sits down, awkwardly. </em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean, what you did for Jack...I just wanted to say thank you. I know it couldn’t have been easy-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas, you know I didn’t just do it for your sake, right?</p><p>
  <em>CAS doesn’t say anything, he just looks at DEAN, shocked.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>I know I haven’t always been...With Jack it hasn’t always been...look. I’m not winning any father of the year awards, and sometimes I worry that dad’s right and I’m more like him than I think. But I love the kid. I’d do anything for him. He’s my kid. My boy.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Oh <em> Dean. </em></p><p>
  <em>CAS leans forward and throws his arms around DEAN’S neck, DEAN returning the embrace and pulling CAS tight against him.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>You’re nothing like him, you know. I don’t think that man could ever love anything, but <em> you </em>- </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, I know. I’m just a big softie.</p><p>
  <em>CAS pulls back, slightly. Their faces are still far too close. If this was an earlier season, DEAN would make a “personal space” quip.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>I’ve been alive for millenia. I’ve observed more humans than you could ever know...but you had the brightest soul I’ve ever seen. Even in hell, shining like a beacon. </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Do you ever miss it?</p><p>CAS</p><p>Miss what?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Seeing souls.</p><p>CAS</p><p>I don’t need to see your soul. I know it.</p><p>
  <em>CAS brings his hand to DEAN’S face, a bruise has started to form on his cheek where JOHN hit him. DEAN can’t even move.</em>
</p><p>CAS</p><p>I miss healing, though. A few weeks ago, I’d be able to take away your pain with just a touch. But now...</p><p>
  <em>CAS moves to pull his hand away, but DEAN catches his wrist and softly kisses his palm.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s alright, Cas. It’s okay.</p><p>CAS</p><p>Dean-</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You know, don’t you?</p><p>CAS</p><p>I do. </p><p>
  <em>DEAN pulls back, but keeps his hold around CAS’s wrist. He stares down at their joined hands, unable to look CAS in the eye.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Cas...when I lost you...I’m sorry. I didn’t say anything. You told me, and I was too damn scared to move-</p><p>CAS</p><p>You didn’t need to say it, Dean. I told you, I’m happy just to love you, I’m happy that you know I do.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>But I <em> should </em>say it, Cas. It’s been twelve years, and the things I’ve done to you, the times I’ve pushed you away... You deserve to hear it.</p><p>CAS</p><p>I know it’s not easy for you-</p><p>
  <em>DEAN takes CAS’ face in his hands.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>It is now. I <em> love </em> you. </p><p>
  <em>DEAN leans in, and CAS closes his eyes. Before they kiss, the scene cuts to black.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>INT. THE ENTRYWAY OF THE BUNKER - MORNING</p><p>
  <em>DEAN walks into the map/war/entry room (whatever it’s called) with a stack of pancakes. </em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Who’s hungry?</p><p>
  <em>He brings them out to the map table, where SAM is sitting hunched over a cup of coffee and CLAIRE is sandwiched between JACK and CAS, showing them something on her phone. As DEAN slides the pancakes onto the table, he bends down to kiss the top of CAS’ head. SAM catches this and raises an eyebrow at DEAN, who just glares at him.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Guessing you two had a good <em> talk </em> last night.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>You know, for your information, Sammy, we <em> did </em>.  </p><p>JACK</p><p>Did I miss something?</p><p>CLAIRE</p><p>It’s okay, Jack. They’ll tell you when you’re older.</p><p>JACK</p><p>Is it sex?</p><p>
  <em>SAM spits out his coffee. </em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p><em> No </em>, uh no. Nothing...that. Much.</p><p>SAM</p><p><em> That </em> much, huh?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Can it, Sammy.</p><p>
  <em>They all look up when they hear the sound of the Bunker’s door opening to see EILEEN. (Note all characters speak and sign when speaking to EILEEN, with the exception of CLAIRE. EILEEN, of course, is fluent, but SAM and CAS are pretty close. JACK and DEAN are more choppy.)</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Eileen!</p><p>EILEEN</p><p>Hi Sam.</p><p>
  <em>SAM runs up to meet her on the steps and kisses her cheek.</em>
</p><p>EILEEN </p><p>So, did I miss anything big?</p><p>
  <em>SAM looks down at DEAN and CAS sitting with the two kids and passing a thing of maple syrup back and forth. DEAN still bruised from the fight with JOHN, and everybody looks exhausted.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Not really.</p><p>
  <em>EILEEN looks over to CAS and DEAN. DEAN has a smudge of flour on his cheek and CAS leans across the table to wipe it away, and DEAN turns his head to softly kiss CAS’ knuckles. CLAIRE pretends not to notice, but JACK is beaming.</em>
</p><p>EILEEN <em>(signing only)</em></p><p>Seems pretty big to me.</p><p>SAM</p><p>It’s been a long time coming.</p><p>
  <em>SAM grabs her hand and they walk down the stairs.</em>
</p><p>JACK <em>(speaking and signing)</em></p><p>Hello Eileen! Dean made pancakes!</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Morning, Eileen. Want any?</p><p>EILEEN</p><p>Sure, can’t stay too long, though. Sam and I have to head out pretty soon.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Are you guys working a case?</p><p>SAM</p><p>Uh...actually...</p><p>DEAN</p><p>What?</p><p>SAM</p><p>We’re...looking at apartments. Not that I don’t love the bunker, and living with you guys, and all that. It’s just- Now that things are finally okay, we kinda want to...</p><p>EILEEN</p><p>Settle down.</p><p>
  <em>DEAN stands up and walks over to them.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>Dean...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Sam.</p><p>SAM</p><p>What?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>C’mere.</p><p><em>DEAN pulls SAM and EILEEN into a hug.</em> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>About damn time, you’re too old to still be living at home.</p><p>
  <em>They break apart, grinning.</em>
</p><p>EILEEN</p><p>I’m gonna go hang up my coat.</p><p>
  <em>She does, then goes to join CAS and the kids at the table, grabbing a pancake, leaving SAM and DEAN alone.</em>
</p><p>SAM</p><p>You’re not mad?</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Course I’m not. I’m happy for you crazy kids. Besides, I’m about to save so much on groceries.</p><p>SAM</p><p>And you? Are you gonna keep going-</p><p>
  <em>DEAN looks back at CAS, who’s fondly watching CLAIRE and JACK having a very animated conversation. “Rivers and Roads” by The Head and the Heart starts to play.</em>
</p><p>DEAN</p><p>No. No, I don’t think I’m leaving. Not for a while. Maybe not for a long time.</p><p>SAM</p><p>I’m really proud of you, Dean.</p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, well. Don’t get sappy on me now. C’mon, before the pancakes get cold.</p><p>
  <em>SAM and DEAN sit down at the table. It’s an ordinary scene. Just a family sitting down to breakfast. CLAIRE rolls her eyes at something SAM says, EILEEN gently corrects JACK’S ASL, CAS and DEAN keep sneaking fond, giddy glances at each other. The final, a capella verse of “Rivers and Roads” plays.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> THE HEAD AND THE HEART (v.o.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers and roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers and roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers 'til I reach you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers and roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers and roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers 'til I reach you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rivers and roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh rivers and roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh rivers 'til I reach you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BLACK OUT.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for tuning in! Killing Anael was the worst thing i've ever done but there's always room for a spontaneous ressurrection in the spinoff about claire and jack.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>